Phantom
by Kaitou Moonshine
Summary: Kuroba Kaito has become the phantom that he proclaimed to be. Kuroba Kaito died, and KID is all he is now. He closed his heart and lives only has the phantom thief under the moonlight. Will he ever become alive again or will he be nothing more than a phantom to the world. Future shinkai
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I am nothing more thing more than the phantom that I proclaimed to be when I started at seventeen years old. I am no longer Kuroba Kaito since he died over two years ago with his mother and Jii–chan in the fire of hatred. I have no emotions, family, friends, or life. I live only as Kaitou KID and nothing more.

I still follow my 'no one gets hurt rule' to a point, but that is as far as it goes for me. I send my heist note, steal my target, and disappear into the night sky like the phantom I became. On the up side, I save children, stop crimes, and mess with the organization that destroyed my life. On the down side, I have hurt and killed people both good and bad since I became the phantom thief.

Take Nakamori Aoko for example. I lied to her from the start. Aoko knows that we are best friends, but I still killed her by not telling her the truth about me and my family of thieves. Aoko knows that my mother dead from a shot to her head while she was visiting some friends in America which she knows is a lie. She also knows that Jii–chan with shot and killed in the heart at his business due to a dark secret. Worse of all, she thinks that I was burned to ashes in my own house that she probably watched burn down with her own eyes due to not trusting her enough. I truly did hurt and kill her soul due to my selfish choices of becoming Kaitou KID, but I hope she does find her happiness in the future without me.

So, my life is nothing more than being a phantom thief who steals during the full moon and disappears without a trace during the time between. Snake and his gang no longer think I am Kuroba Touichi or Kuroba Kaito since they died in accidents they created after all. They only try to kill me at a KID heist since they cannot find out who KID really is under this entire white suit. Sad, but true since KID is nothing more than a phantom and there will always be a person to take over form the next thief.

I smile a fake smile as the time approaches for my heist to begin under the full moon. I stand in the same room with the task force as I wonder what the task force has in store for me this time. So far, they have officers guarding my target, the Nightmare's Truth, with all my detectives watching over it carefully as the start time ticks closer. I see my target which is rumored to glow under the moonlight and show the holder their truth within the gem.

I step quietly as I get ready for the fun of messing with the task force and the detectives. Less than one minute to go, I get closer to my target as I am in my task force disguise so they think I am an extra person to guard the gem from the Kaitou KID. My poker face is in place as I hear Tantei–san count down the final seconds before the gem is mine for the taking.

When Tantei–san says zero, the lights go out, smoke appears and I am in my KID outfit with the gem in my hand. Tantei–san and Tantei–han get ready for an attack, but Tantei–kun seems to know something is up since he looks paranoid for the moment. I keep my eyes on him knowing that I have to finish this job fast as I dodge the other two and place them in a net that will hold them for a while.

I look toward where Tantei–kun was, but he is no longer there. Instead, the task force seems to have taken his place. I dodge the dog pile on the bandit move as I place them in crazy glue and bubble gum with chicken feathers and glitter all over them. I smirk knowing that they will not get out of there easily and place a few more traps just in case they do get free from the their cages too early.

I run up the steps knowing that something was up with Tantei–kun since he became full size once again. He became more of a watcher than a catcher since he took down the Black Organization a few mouths ago. For the moment, I just could not place my fingers on what it is that would alert Tantei-kun during my heist, but it cannot be good.

A few officers meet me here and there as I changed their clothes into fairies and angels as they hang from the ceilings like Christmas decorations. An early Christmas never hurt anyone. On the other hand, if you were me, if would hurt because they would want revenge for what I did to them, and that would equal more fun for me. What a nice present from the task force and detectives.

I reached the roof within minutes, but Tantei–kun is not there waiting for me like normal. This tells me something bad is going to happen since he does seem to bring trouble with him somehow. I look back at the door as it opens up to reveal some of the task force that got free from my traps. I smirk knowing that they will never know the truth about the phantom that plays with the police. Secrets are meant to be kept after all.

I turn away from them to view the gem under the moonlight, but fate seemed to have other plans for me. Right when I was about to hold the gem to the moonlight, a shot sounded and I was hit a little under my heart. I keep a tight grip on the gem as pain start to run through my body. The pain means I am alive, but it also means I have nothing left for them to steal from me. I fall from the roof as the task force tries to save me from the deadly fall, but they do not succeed.

I hear Nakamori–Keibu yell to find the sniper and to find me, but my hearing slowly begins to fade. My eyes start to become blurry as the blood spills from my chest wound. I cannot see much beside blurry images of colors and shapes. I blink as I try to stay awake, but it is no good. My strength is running away from me.

I land in something soft and hard which probably was in some dark alley with trash in it, but the pain shots through me once more as another shot hits my left leg and right arm. I probably broken some bones and gotten some bruises, but I could care less at the moment since I had to get out of here before Snake and his gang find me in this alley to finish the job.

I try to get up, but pain stops me completely. I cry out a bit, but try to stay as quiet as possible by biting my lower lip. Looks like it will be the end of the phantom if I stay here much longer. My eyes start to close, but before they do, I see a shadow running towards me from an opening of the alley that I fell to. I smile knowing that this will be this end of me if that is Snake coming to end it.

I fall unconscious as the shadow reaches me with a worried, fearful face.

* * *

A/N: Here is a new story. Hope everyone likes it!

~K. M.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I groaned silently as I began to wake from my unconscious state. I could feel the pain which means that I am not dead yet. My body felt numb, but I could feel the pain that coursed through it as I moved my fingers and toes.

I open my tired eyes as I try to see where I am. I see a dark, wooden ceiling over my head, but that would not mean much to me. It just means I am in a place with a ceiling. Also means that anyone got me and brought me to their place for anything. Maybe they can do more pain. That would be nice of them. Pain makes me forget everything anyway. More pain fewer thoughts.

My left hand goes toward where my monocle should be and it is still there. It does not mean the person did not see the face of the phantom. Even if they see my face, no one will care. My mother is dead, Jii-chan is dead, and Aoko lives in a world without Kuroba Kaito. Everyone else wants me captured or dead to show as their worthless trophy. I close my eyes knowing that I should be dead, but Lady Luck keeps me from what I what most. I want a way out of this hell and a place where I cannot feel and see nothing from my past. I want to truly be the phantom of the moonlight.

I reopen my eyes and look down at myself to see what my condition is for now. I see no Kaitou KID suit, besides the monocle on my right eye, but that does not mean much to me. That suit is nothing but trouble due to the secret it hides. I am dressed in some gray sweatpants and no shirt, but my chest, right arm, and left leg are dressed properly and no bullet seems to be in them. I close my eyes knowing that I should not be moving much due to my condition and blood loss, but being in an unknown place is overlapping that thought for now.

I sigh wondering if I am captured or free. I could be in some fan girl's house, or maybe one of the task force members got me. Snake could have captured me for some payback of always getting away from him. In other words, it is slim to none if I am in a good place instead of a bad place. People do want me dead or alive. It probably would not matter to them if I died in their hands, but I am hoping for death so I can leave this place for good.

I reopen my eyes as I get a good look around my prison that I will be staying in for a while. It seems to be a bedroom since there is a dresser, closest for clothes, a nightstand, and a bed, which I am laying on for now. My eyes focus on the window, which was closed almost fully, but still showed that the sun was going down. The time was probably evening, but that would mean a few days since it was night last I remember.

There appeared to be no one here with me so I with alone for the moment, but that did not mean to let my guard down that easily. I sighed once more as I tried to sit up, but the pain was running through my right arm. I used only my left arm and right leg while being a little mindful of my injuries. I let out a shaky breath as I was finally able to sit up good enough for my condition. After all, no pain, no gain for the phantom.

I looked toward the nightstand, which was on my left side and saw an apple, two painkillers, and a glass of water. I grabbed the painkiller and put it down my throat as the water quickly followed the painkiller. I downed the entire glass in one shallow. The pain started to go away as the medication kicks in after a few minutes. No fun, but at least I can surprise my victim when they try to come see me.

I breathe slowly as I feel my body trying to heal itself. It seems to know that I lacked the blood and energy to do much, but it did what it had to do on adrenaline alone even if I was still tired from my heist. I then grab an apple and start to eat it so I can get my strength back and surprise my next victim. I am a phantom after all, and they come and go from one place to the next. We show no mercy and leave a mark on the person's mind.

I start to think over who might have me at their mercy when they came to check me. First on the list would be Snake and his gang which I quickly marked on the negative side since Snake would have killed me instead of healing my wounds. Nakamori-Keibu and the task force would have me in jail with the newspapers stating the infamous Kaitou KID is now captured. That probably would be a no unless they started creating jails to look like a bedroom. I hope a fan girl did not get me because I do not want to go down that path any time soon. Feelings are nothing to a phantom like me. So, the question still stands on who got me, fixed me up, and probably taking care of a phantom.

The detectives could be a possibility. Tantei-kun does enter my mind a few times since he is kindhearted and would take care of a criminal instead of letting them die on his watch. Pathetic in my opinion, but that is Tantei-kun for you. I do not see Tantei-san doing it since he would have hand cuffs on my wrists and personally haul me to the police station since it would be the highlight of his career. Tantei-han would be a no as well since he cares more about murders than my heist in the first place. Therefore, Tantei-kun would be the only one I can think of, but it would mainly be due to that paranoid moment that I caught from him during my heist.

On the other hand, it could be a person just walking down the street. I am an infamous thief. People do know me by the white suit, but some people love me while others hate me with a passion. They ether want to hug me to death or torture me with no mercy. What great joy for me. Too bad I am already dead. It would mean nothing to me with whatever they wish to do to me. Pain is welcomed so I can know that a I am still human.

My eyesight gets blurry for a minute as I try to think. It seems my body must still be weak, but that is okay. I remember falling after the first shot with the jewel in my hand, but after that, things get fuzzy around the edges.

I wonder were the jewel is since I did not see it in my prison. No jewel means no return which equals to trouble for the phantom thief. I got to find that jewel, check it, and return it to its owner. I may not care, but I still have to keep the Phantom thief clean enough. After all, a jewel is nothing more than a pretty rock that a people wants to have and hold as if it was worth something.

Whatever. If the jewel is lost, it will not be on me anyway due to the events of my heist. Snake and his gang can be useful for something. What great joy once more. They cannot take anything else from me anyway. They already stole my life. Stealing a jewel is nothing to a phantom that lives under the moonlight.

Next order of business would be to get out of here. Going out the window would not be good due to my wounds. DNA could be left by a trail and who I am. Going out the door would be bad as well since I do not know who lives here. Neighbors are nosy and curious in this world. Secret tunnels would be out since this seems to be a normal, everyday house. Basically, no way out unless I can go through the walls or disappear.

I sigh knowing that I am going to end up staying here until I get better or worse. In other words, I am at the mercy of the person keeping me here. What more could they do to me? Kill me? Torture me? Maybe those two options would help on the bright side, but my body would hate me even more on the dark side.

I tense up after hearing a door open and shut somewhere in the house. I am alarmed, but my body does not want to listen to my brain. I get out of the bed while favoring my unwounded leg. I grab the nightstand with my left hand so I can be be balanced enough to walk and face my keeper. I go to stand by the door and lean against the wall for support so I can surprise them when they entered my prison. What difference would it make to the person if I knock them out or not? Nothing, but a bruise or two.

I heard the footsteps come closer to the prison as I ready my weapon, which is the door, with my good arm. The footsteps stop at the door and the knob on the door starts to turn. The door opens as I have my injured arm on the wall for support. My poker face is up and no pain can be seen. My breathing stops as the door stops a little away from me.

My keeper steps part way as I ready to slam the door on them with my good arm. As soon as I see the foot of my keeper, I push the door onto my them and knock them down to the floor.

I show no emotion as I move off the wall to see who captured the phantom thief. I stare with an emotionless face at the person who stared with shocked eyes at me. Personally, I would have thought to want me captured and sent to jail due to his morals, but I guess he has other plans in mind. I guess that Tantei-kun did not think I would attack anyone in my condition, but I can. In truth, phantoms show no mercy to their keepers. The 'no one gets hurt' rule is followed to a point after all.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Hope everyone likes it!

I was actually scared to put it up due to a few things, but I am glade that people seem to like it like this. I wanted it to sound on a one note of not caring and I am glade that it actually does. Thank you. I also changed the Tantei – kun/san/han to Tantei-kun/san/han since I agree that it is easier to read.

Thank you for the favs, follows, reviews, and readers so far. I will update when I can for this, but it depends on school.

~K. M.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"KID!" Tantei-kun screamed as he got up from the floor, "Why did you do that for?! I could have been hurt extremely badly!"

I tilt my head acting like I cared, but I did not really care in my head. He is the one that got me. I did not get him. So what would be the problem if I attacked someone or not. It was his fault for helping me in the first place. I became what I am due to selfish thoughts. Keeping me alive is another one.

"KID?" Tantei-kun looks at me was worried eyes knowing I am not the same Kaitou KID that he once knew. I should give it to him since he is the only one to even touch me, but he is nothing more than a curious kitty just waiting to die. It is sad, but true for him and all the other detectives who want to play hero all the time. Heroes die after a while. I did.

I reply evenly as I show no feeling, "You should not have found me, Tantei-kun. I am not worth your time. I am already dead to everyone, Tantei-kun." I blink seeing that he must angry, but I do not care. It is my choice of what I do, but now that choice is long gone. I wonder what it would be like if I was not Kaitou KID. I would probably be happy and normal with Aoko, but life would be boring enough to where I still was alive and feeling. Now that life is gone and so am I.

Tantei-kun balls his fists up, looks at me with fire in his eyes, and yells, "You are not a walking corpse, KID! I should know since I solve murders and been around corpses most of my life."

"Then make me the first walking and talking corpse you met, Tantei-kun. That is what I am to the world. I am a phantom of who I use to be," I stated with no care. I just wanted to leave, but I know he would not let me. He is stubborn mostly when he thinks he is right, but this is different. It is like he wants me to stop something from happening, but what could it be that only I could stop for him.

He shakes violently, but remains quiet. I see tears run down his cheeks. If I remember right, that creepy girl who Tantei-kun use to hang around with died recently after he returned to normal size due to a case he did against some organization. Plus, that Mouri girl is mad at him for hiding secrets from her so she not even his best friend anymore. I think she went overseas to study something. Maybe he needs help or something. This is not like him, but I do not care if cries or stays in his house for weeks. On the other hand, I have no better place to be. I wonder Tokyo with no place to be anyway. Phantoms stay until they are no longer needed to there. So there is no difference between me and a ghost.

"I can stay if it makes you better."

He looks at me like I was crazy, but I am insane. I never do things by the book. Even if he does see my face, I am dead to others. I do not care, but maybe I can get him to live since he is not dead yet. Playing phantom to a detective might be interesting for a while.

"You mean that, KID?" Tantei-kun whispered with puppy-dog eyes. Sometimes I wonder if Phantoms really are alive for certain people, but maybe not. I'll see as I stay here I guess.

"Sure, Tantei-kun. You are alone, and a phantom might be good company for you. You love corpses after all. Beside, Tantei-san is going back to London and Tantei-han is going back home to his family for a while so why not." I do not know why I am staying, but I guess Tantei-kun still needs someone to tell him that everything is okay for now even if I am not a good example of that. Life is hard, but that is why I am dead. The choices we make have consequences over time. My father is one example of that wrong choice.

"You're not dead, KID. I will prove that to you one way or another." He comes over to me as he grabs my unwounded hand and leads me back to the bed. He puts me back into bed and tucks me in like a small child. After that, he takes the glass and leaves to go wherever he goes to put the dirty glass which I guess would be the kitchen.

I sigh wondering what I got myself into. I know there is no chance for me, but there is one for Tantei-kun. Tantei-han seems worried about him and Tantei-san was the same way a few heist back when he almost jumped off a building for something. Maybe he needs someone to help him move on from his bad luck. I do not have as much good luck as I did in the past, but maybe I can give him some to start over a new life. That would be my promise as a phantom.

Tantei-kun comes back with a bed of his own. I guess he is making sure that I am not leaving in the middle of the night or something. I close my eyes as he prepares his bed on the floor. I wonder what is going on in that mind of his. Murders are one thing, but that has to take a mental break after a while. Maybe he needs a break from it. I wonder what I can do to make him have a break from death. I'll think of something for him.

"KID?" I look at Tantei-kun as he continues, "Why do you say you're dead if you are not?" He is now in his bed as he looks at me with curious eyes of a child.

I blink a few times, but no emotion is revealed on my face as I respond, "I am dead because I am. My civilian persona dead and KID is all I can be. I have no family or friends, but I do wonder from place to place like the phantom I proclaimed to be."

He looks sad, but seems to understand what I mean. He buries his face in his arms as he responds, "I feel the same way when Ran disowned me as a friend and person. I loved her, but she doesn't love me back due to my mistakes and choices I made. Sometimes I wonder what it's like to not live at all. To be a phantom like you claim you are."

I look at him knowing what he was thinking. It seems I made the right choice to stay, but at which consequence. I wonder what he do after a while of being alone since he thinks everything is his fault. He probably would die somehow by making it seem natural instead of a suicide. I close my eyes and lay my head back on the pillow with my arms cross over my chest. "That is not the only reason for wanting to die and leave this world."

He shallows loudly, but says quietly, "I have no friends since I been back. The fan girls and Sonoko wants nothing to do with me due to Ran and my secrets, the three kids think it is my fault that Haibara died and Ran left to America, and Hattori has not talked to me in a while unless it is about a case due to his family. My life sucks and I want out of it, KID."

That is bad, but he still has a chance to live unlike me. I lost everything; I know being a phantom is not the answer for him. It never is. He should know that after the millions of cases as a detective, but maybe his logical mind is actually illogical now. We think of the negatives before the positives and we make mistakes that we learn from. That is how life is. I may not have emotions or a soul, but I do understand the basics of life.

"You do have friends, Tantei-kun. The police care about you, Tantei-han cannot stay to babysit you every day, and you saved many people from doing mistakes like me." I look at him as he looks at me, "I may be dead, Tantei-kun, but I am not rotting on a street somewhere for you to solve. You saved me by showing me that life is hard and mistakes happen. Life continues even if we hurt or kill another person. You should remember that as well, Tantei-kun."

He looks blank, but I can see that he understands for now. Maybe there is more to his story than what he said to me. My story is still a mystery to him, but he knows corpses tell the truth. Maybe this phantom can teach him that life is worth to live if you are not dead yet.

"Thank you, KID."

I see him go to sleep with a small smile on his face. I show nothing and go back to staring at the ceiling knowing that he is still broken and needs help. Phantoms can help even if we feel nothing or have no soul. I will show him that life is not over for him. He still has people who care about him. Maybe I can show him that tomorrow if he will let me. Humans need peace and hope in their life. I will show the truth that only the phantom under the moonlight can show. The truth called hope and peace.

I close my eyes as I wonder what plans I should do to keep him from becoming a phantom as well.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Hope everyone likes it! I will try to get the next chapter up on Saturday or Monday.

Thank you for the favs, follows, reviews, and readers so far.

~K. M.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I wake up as the pain starts to enter my body once more. The sounds of daylight enter through the window which I soon realize I am not in the Kudou manor. It seems that Tantei-kun did not bring him to his own house for some reason. I wonder why.

I sit up slowly and see no painkillers nearby, water, or the fruit that was there last night. I look to where Tantei-kun was, but he is not here and his bed is not ether. Something is going on and I think Tantei-kun did lie to me about what was going on in his mind. I should probably contact Tantei-han and Tantei-san to see if they know, but I will do that after finding some information out first.

I get out of bed as I am mindful of my wounded leg. It seems that pain comes to say hello when I have other things to do. I wanted the pain yesterday, but today, it is not wanted. Something was up with him and I need to find out what it is. I search place and see if this phantom can get any clues about Tantei-kun. Something changed and I need to know what it is since everyone seems to be going away from him so suddenly.

I walk out of the bedroom and look around the place which seemed to be an abandoned warehouse of kind. There were no one in the warehouse beside me, but it does have furniture here and there in some rooms as other are bear to the bone. The warehouse does seem to be in use by someone on a regular basis, but it seems to be a dangerous someone who is out for blood if the naked rooms with dark stains had anything to say. A murderer maybe or a torturer since it would be an interesting type of thing, but bad type of interesting.

I enter the kitchen that had the basic needs for cooking, prepping, and a table in the middle. I see nothing out of the ordinary until I see a piece of a folder sticking out from under the stove. I go over to it and retrieve it from its hiding place. There were two folders with different labels on them. One had _Alcoholic Meeting_ and the other had _Animal Farm_.

The _Alcoholic Meeting_ had a case closed stamp on it which meant that it was complete. I open it to see names, pictures, and different information on an organization called the Black Organization. Some pictures were marked with an 'X' as others had 'D' on them. I turn to one picture, which had Gin written on it, to see the 'D' marked over his face, but when I flip the picture, he is dead from a gunshot to the head. I search other pictures and files within it and see similar photos and quickly learn that 'X' means captured.

I wonder who could have done this, but Tantei-kun does enter my mind since he was here last night. It seems he finally snapped into becoming the death god of Beika and started to kill this organization. On the other hand, I did not think it is him completely, but watching him closely is the best thing for right now. This could be the answer to why everyone is getting away from him in the first place. Tantei-kun is becoming evil instead of good. Not good for anyone if it continues, he would be the only one who can get away with murder without being caught.

I continue to look in the file until I see Tantei-kun in here as Kudou Shinichi and Edogawa Conan. Both of his pictures have question marks on them as if the person is questioning if they should hunt or leave them alone. I now know that this is not Tantei-kun's work, but he is in trouble with someone who knows about some information that no one but a few has learned on their own with me being one of them. This is probably part of the reason why he is distancing himself from everyone, but it does not state why he wants me here with him. I put this file down and look at the other file that was still in my hands.

The _Animal Farm_ file has pictures of many people that are part of the organization that I am involved in. I see Snake, Spider, and a few others, but I doubt Tantei-kun knows about them. I see pictures of them and the different marks that I saw in the other file. It looks like someone is hunting them down and targeting them, but it does not seem to be Tantei-kun since he would not leave this out for me to find. I turn a few pages as Kaitou 1412 catches my eye. It seems that there is a question mark on the phantom thief as well, but that could mean kill or leave it be. It seems Tantei-kun did have a reason for worrying about me if he found this. The question is: What now?

I hear a door open and shut in the distance and my body automatically moves to the closest shadow to wait for the person to come near. The steps are loud, but the breathing is rugged. It seems the person was running from something before they got here. I wait some more until a voice calls, "I know you are up and hiding somewhere, but I do not feel like getting hit by you today, KID."

I step out of the shadows and see Tantei-kun in the hallway. I say nothing, but he always seems to find me when I least expect it. I see him enter the kitchen with eying the one file on the table and the other in my hands. He seems to know that I found some information, but remains quiet for some reason. He probably thinks I think he did it, but it would not seem like his MO since he would not leave evidence behind like the bad criminal that like being caught.

I show no emotion as I place the other file down with Kaitou KID showing face up. He looks at my face, but I know he cannot read my poker face at all. I stay by the files while I look at him voice a command, "Explain, Tantei-kun."

Tantei-kun shallows heavily, but responds, "I was taking down the BO, but the leader got away. I found these files in their boss's office while searching for evidence. I did not tell anyone about them, but I figured you might know something about the _Animal Farm_ one since your photo and information was there."

He bit his lip as I looked directly into his eyes. I could tell he was telling the truth. He was nervous for the future, but it also meant nothing has changed for him or me since the take down of the organizations. It goes to show that the bigger they, the harder they fall. It also explains why Tantei-kun would be worried about me and placing a great distances between everyone he would know.

"I guess you want help for your case, Tantei-kun," I replied as I look back to the opened file. It would seem that these organizations ether want us or want to kill us. Either way, it is bad. It would answer my problems, but not his. I look back to him as he has that curious look to his eyes as I say, "You want to do this my way or your way."

He looks at me for a considering his options for a moment. He shows that simple smile as he answers, "Your way of course."

I look at him some more, but I know this is the only way as well. If he was to continue being a detective, Tantei-kun would be a sitting duck for them. A thief or mastermind would fit him just fine. Maybe Night Baron would be perfect for him. That character is based off of the original KID anyway. All I would have to do is change a few things and we have another person against the law. Tantei-kun is desperate if he is coming to me and agreeing too easily to this.

I sigh knowing I was not in the right mind, but my personal is nonexistent anyway. He can see my true face, look me up, and see the information for Kuroba Kaito being dead in fire. I am more insane than I use to be anywhere. I have no more chances in this life and I do not attend to let Tantei-kun to lose his completely. Maybe he will become another phantom of who he once was. I can already see it in his eyes of someone trying to hang on to that human side for just a little longer. I use to that before I saw Aoko break in two.

I guess this is something that I can do for him. Phantoms can save other people from falling too far into the darkness of hell. Maybe having Tantei-kun become a thief would be okay as long as it is to bring down the two organizations and protect everyone. Hopefully Tantei-kun can hold on to his light for that much longer before he truly becomes the phantom of Kudou Shinichi.

"Let's go Tantei-kun. You will no longer be against me, but I know that you have your morals to the law. Breaking those means you truly have no choice in what you do. I will show you how to be a phantom thief under the moonlight so you can save the ones you hold dear, Night Baron."

He smiles knowing that I understand, but I wonder if he was already doing these types of things. There was a break into the police database for some of those photos and files, but they have not placed who it was. They know it was not me or they would try harder to get me. It could have been Tantei-kun, but he already has a completed version of the stolen files. So, it would leave the owner of the files who is looking the files that Tantei-kun stole from him in his HQ.

Trouble follows Tantei-kun as I welcome it with open arms. Keep this up; I will probably get back some of my soul that they stole from me, but only Lady Luck knows what the future holds for me and him. I sigh knowing that life will change and secrets will come out since Tantei-kun will become a criminal against the law. There are so many places the law can go before having to wait legally. Criminal follow no such rules and are free of the law to do whatever they wish. I hope Tantei-kun does not stay a phantom thief for long due to his reputation and soul as a detective. It can turn good or bad depending on the person.

* * *

A/N: Hope everyone enjoys it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.


End file.
